Leyendo los capítulos perdidos
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Un día Alice estaba viendo por internet y encuentra una entrada en google "Capítulos perdidos de Crepúsculo". Los Cullen y Bella leen la entrada en internet, ¿qué pasara?. Situado después de crepúsculo. VxH. EdwardxBella. Romance, family, humor, drama.
1. Emmett y el Oso

**Leyendo los capítulo perdidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**Summary completo: **Un día Alice estaba viendo por internet y encuentra una entrada en google "Capítulos perdidos de Crepúsculo". Los Cullen y Bella leen la entrada en internet, ¿qué pasara?. Situado después de crepú . EdwardxBella. Romance, family, humor, drama.

**Capítulo 1: **Emmett y el Oso.

**Edward's POV**

¡EDWARD!

El grito que dio Bella fue tan alto que me asuste y corrí desde la cocina a su habitción. Le había dicho que le cocinaría un emparedado mientras ella se duchaba, pero no conté con que gritara así de alto. Realmente subestimaba a mi hermosa novia. Quin justo en este momento se me antojaba…. ¿morada? Sí, estaba _morada. _Su piel, su _cabello. _¿Qué demonios? Bueno, intente no burlarme, pero es que tenía una expresión asesina en su cara y la hacía ver tremendamente adorable. Estaba enronllada en una toalla y el agua escurría por sus piernas, súbitamente todo dejó de ser gracioso.

— ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!—me gritó colerica mientras me señalaba y golpeaba con un dedo mi pecho—. ¡Tú hiciste esto!

— ¿Yo?—pregunté sonriendo. Ella me frunció el ceño y entró a su habitación. Me recargué en la puerta y traté de que mi voz sonara suplicante—. No fui yo, amor, lo juro…. Dejáme entrar… Órale…

De repenté ella abrió la puerta y me miró. Ya se había cambiado. Se había puesto unos Jeans azules y una blusa de manga larga olgada color café, tenía el collar que le había regalado por nuestro primer mes de novios alrededor del cuello. Su piel era de su color normal y su cabello sólo tenía un poco de morado, como si se hubiera puesto mechones. Le quedaba… bien.

— ¡EDWARD!—se me colgó del cuello, mientras la sentía sonreír—. ¡Era el agua!

— ¿El agua?—pregunté desorientado, ya que tenía mi nariz en su cuello y vagamente la escuchaba. Mi Bella rió mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y corría hacia la ducha, la seguí y vi como habría la regadera y salía agua morada….

—Recorde que Charlie me dijo que encontro un Shampoo que hacía que el agua se volviera morada y diera esa imagen, pero después se me olvido porque…

— ¿Por qué, amor?—pregunté. Ella me sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

—Estaba pensando en ti y…—dejó la frase inconclusa. Sonreí y la abrase. Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me dio un dulce beso.

—Anda, tenemos que ir al instituto

Después de que Bella desayunara nos dirigimos a mi _Volvo. _Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Alice, quien fue a saludar a Bella dandole un gran abrazo y una sonrisa. Intente leer su mente, pero estaba traduciendo el hinmo nacional a francés. Le miré con el ceño fruncido y ella sonrió.

— ¡Bella, tienes que ir a la casa después del instituto!—prácticamente gritó. Mi Bella la miró con tapandose los oídos.

— ¡Alice, baja la voz!—dijo divertida—. Sí, si puedo ir. Edward me llevará, ¿no es así?—dijo volteándome a ver. Le sonreí y asentí en su dirección, mientras Alice chillaba algo incomprensible, incluso para mi.

…

…

…

**Bella's POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen me di cuenta de que todos estaban ahí. Incluso Carlisle, se le veía preocupado. Miré a Edward interrogante y él se encongió de hombros antes de decir:

—Tampoco sabe qué pasa. Alice citó a todos aquí y no quiere que nada falte.

De pronto, me vi envuelta por unos brazos gigantes. _Emmett_, pensé divertida mientras le devolvía el abraso. Él me sonrió mientras me tomaba por los hombros para hacer que lo mirara directo a la cara, trataba de parecer serio.

—Bella— dijo mientras negaba lentamente—, ¡me has dejado votado!—chilló dramáticamente—. ¡Hace años que no te veo, estaba tan preocupado y tú ni las luces!—sonreí mientras negaba divertida.

— ¡Me viste ayer! Ni siquiera eso, ¡me viste hace dos horas en la cafetería del instituto!

Antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar un torbellino llamado Alice entró a la sala. Llevaba su _laptop _ _HP _ blanca en las manos. Nos hizo sentarnos a todos y nos dijo:

—Ayer estaba buscando catalagos de moda en internet—sonrió mientras todos, hasta Esme y Carlisle, rodabamos los ojos—, y encontre una página que decía: **"Capítulos perdidos de Crepúsculo". ** Y creó que les gustaré que los lea, sobre todo a ti, Edward. —miró a Edward que se encontraba igual de confundido que yo.

— ¿Podrías leer lo que tengas que leer, Alice?—Rosalie dijo, visiblemente irritada. Alice asintió y dijo:

**Escena perdida 1: Emmett y el Oso.**

— ¿Yo?—Emmett preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

—Esto tiene que ver con nosotros, es lo único que se, porque no eh leido nada, quería hacerlo con ustedes. —explicó Alice con una sonrisa.

— ¿Son los pensamientos de Bella?—Edward dijo mientras habría los ojos y sonreía. Alice dijo:

—Son pensamientos de escenas que no hicimos porque cambiamos el futuro, o sea, son pensamientos de lo que Bella hubiera pensando si esto hubiera pasado. —explicó. Edward sonrió mientras decía:

—Continua, Alice.

Le fruncí el ceño.

**Me sorprendió encontrar un extraño vinculo entre Emmett y yo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él había sido el que más miedo me daba de todos ellos.**

Emmett me miró con falsa indignación.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, Bella!—chilló—. ¡Creí que me amabas!

Le rodé los ojos.

**Tenía que ver con el modo en que ambos habíamos sido elegidos para entrar en la familia: los dos habíamos sido amados — y habíamos amado en respuesta —mientras éramos humanos, aunque por poco tiempo para él. Sólo Emmett recordaba —y sólo él compredía — el milagro que Edward era para mí.**

Edward me miró tiernamente y con una sonrisa, mientras me besaba en los labios dulcemente y decía:

—Tú también eres un milagro para mí, Bella.

Le sonreí.

**Hablamos de ello por primera vez una tarde, mientras los tres estábamos sentados en los sofás de la habitación principal, Emmett entreteniéndome tranquilamente con recuerdos que eran mejores que cuentos de hadas, mientras Edward se concentraba en el canal de cocina….**

— ¿Estabas viendo canales de cocina?—Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett miraban divertidos y sorprendidos a Edward, mientras este escondía su cara en mi cuello, visiblemente avergonzado. Reí y comencé a acariciar su sedoso cabello cobrizo. Él hizo, como siempre, hizo ese sonido parecido al ronroneo. Alice continuó:

…**.Había decido que quería aprender a cocinar, antes mi incredulidad, y le era difícil sin el apropiado sentido del gusto o del olfato. Después de todo había algo que no sabía hacer de forma natural. Su perfecto entrecejo se frunció mientras el famoso chef sazonaba otro plato de acuerdo a su gusto. Suprimí una sonrisa.**

Edward alzó la cabeza de mi cuello y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te estabas burlando de mi?

—No, amor, simplemente te veía adorable. —contesté. Él volvió a posar su cabeza en mi cuello.

—**Para entonces, el ya había terminado de jugar conmigo y supe que iba a morir—recordó Emmett suavemente, dando un giro de sus años humanos con la historia del oso. Edward no nos prestaba atención; ya la había oído antes—. No podía moverme y mi consciencia se estaba disipando , cuando escuché lo que pensé sería otro oso**, **y una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con mi cadáver, supuse. De repente sentí como si volara. Me imaginé que había muerto, pero intenté abrir los ojos de todos modos. Y entonces la vi— Su rostro parecía incrédulo ante el recuerdo; yo le comprendía completamente —, y supe que estaba muerto. Ni siquiera me importaba el dolor, luché por mantener mis párpados abiertos, no quería perderme ni un segundo el rostro del ángel…. **

Rosalie sonrió mientras se acercaba a besar las mejillas de Emmett.

—No me importa cuántas veces lo escuche, oírte decirlo otra vez me hace saber que soy especial para ti, como tú lo eres para mí.

Emmett le sonrió.

…**.Estaba delirando, por supuesto, preguntándome porque no habíamos llegado al cielo aún, pensando que debía de estar más lejos de lo que yo había creído. Y entonces me llevó ante Dios— Él rió con su risa profunda y atronadora. Yo entendía perfectamente qué alguien hubiese pensado aquello—. Pensé que lo que ocurrió a continuación era mi juicio final. Había tenido un poco de demasiada diversión durante mis 20 años humanos, así que no me sorprendieron las llamas del infierno—Rió de nuevo, aunque yo me estremecí. El brazo de Edward me rodeó con más fuerza de forma inconsciente.**

— ¿Cuándo están muriendo es lo primero que piensan?—pregunté, sin percatarme de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Me ruboricé. Alice sonrió mientras decía:

—Sí, eso fue lo que yo pensé.

— ¿Y eso de ver tu vida a través de tus ojos?

—También. —ahora fue Jasper quien contesto.

—**Lo que me sorprendió fue que el ángel no se marchó. No podía entender como algo tan hermoso podía estar en el infierno junto a mí, pero estaba agradecido. Cada vez que Dios venía a echarme una ojeada, yo temía que se la llevase, pero nunca lo hizo. Comencé a pensar que quizás esos predicadores que hablaban de un Dios piadoso tenían razón después de todo. Y entonces el dolor desapareció…y me lo explicaron todo. Les sorprendió lo poco que me afectó todo ese asunto de los vampiros. Pero si Carlisle y Rosalie, mi ángel, eran vampiros ¿Qué tan malo podía ser aquello?**

Emmett sonrió mientras contestaba a su pregunta:

—Nada, no hay nada de malo con ello.

**Yo asentí, completamente de acuerdo, mientras él continuaba:**

—**Tuve unos cuantos problemas con las reglas…— rió entre dientes—.Tenías las manos llenas conmigo al principio, ¿eh?**

Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza y Emmett logró decir un "Ouch" entre risas.

…**el empujón juguetón de Emmett al hombro de Edward nos balanceó a los dos. Edward dejó escapar un leve gruñido sin apartar la vista de la TV. **

—**Así que ya ves, el infierno no es tan malo si consigues mantener a un ángel a tu lado—me aseguró de forma traviesa—.Cuando él consiga aceptar lo inevitable, te irá bien—El puño de Edward se movió tan rápidamente que no vi lo que golpeó a Emmett lanzándole sobre el respaldo del sofá. Los ojos de Edward no se apartaron de la pantalla.**

— ¡Edward!—Esme regañó a mi novio, quien dijo:

— Lo siento. —No lo parecía.

— **¡Edward!— le reprendí, horrorizada. **

Emmett rió.

—**No te preocupes, Bella—Emmett estaba tan sereno, de vuelta en su asiento—.Sé dónde encontrarle— Miró por encima de mi hacia el perfil de Edward—.Tendrás que hacerlo alguna vez—advirtió. Edward apenas si gruñó de nuevo como respuesta sin alzar la mirada.**

—Ese es el fin de la "Escena perdida uno". —comentó Alice casualmente.

— ¿Puedo leer el siguiente?—Esme le preguntó. Alice asintió mientras le pasaba su _Laptop _a Esme.

**Escena perdida 2: De compras con Alice….**

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**N/A: **_¡Hola! Bueno, espero que le haya gustado esta historia. Ya ven, hay muchas historias donde los Cullen leen Crepúsculo, pero yo quería hacer algo diferente :)

¡Déjenme Reviews para saber si les gusto!

¡Nos leemos!

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	2. Problemas

Leyendo los capítulos perdidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**Summary completo: **Un día Alice estaba viendo por internet y encuentra una entrada en google "Capítulos perdidos de Crepúsculo". Los Cullen y Bella leen la entrada en internet, ¿qué pasara?. Situado después de crepú . EdwardxBella. Romance, family, humor, drama.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Perdonen por la tardanza. Por cierto, dije que haría el capítulo "De compras con Alice" pero era 13 páginas de Word y decidí que haría este primero.

**Capítulo 2: **Problemas.

**Edward's POV**

— _¡Espera, Carlisle!—_el grito de Emmett se escuchó por toda la casa. Le miré irritado, ¿y ahora qué?

— ¿Pasa algo, Emmett?

—Oh, nada, sólo que son las 7:00 de la noche y no creo que al jefe Swan le agrade que Bella este aquí a esta hora.

—Ya arreglé eso. Le dije que ustedes salieron de excursión y que Bella y yo tendríamos una noche de chicas. Acepto tan rápido que hasta me sorprendí. —Alice dijo.

—Desearía caerle así de bien a Charlie. — Bromeé. Todos rieron.

— ¿Puedo continuar?

—Espera, Carlisle—Bella dijo, mirandose avergonzada—. Tengo un poco de hambre.

—Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, te traeré un emparedado

…

…

…

20 minutos después Carlisle estaba empezando a leer otra vez.

**Escena perdida 2: Problemas…**

— ¿Problemas?—Esme y yo preguntamos preocupados al mismo tiempo. Alice sonrió mientra negaba con la cabeza y decía:

—No se preocupen, no es nada malo.

Carlisle continuó:

**La comida empezaba a ser un dilema, no para mí, sino para ellos. Al principio, no era consciente del problema, siempre un poco confusa por las medicinas que las enfermeras inyectaban en mi IV, y Edward no me dijo nunca nada de ello. Cuando, finalmente, me di cuenta, sus iris eran casi completamente negros, los círculos bajo sus ojos, profundos y lilas. **

—Eso está mal, puedo perder el control. Demonios. —dije.

**Pero hizo caso omiso de mis preocupaciones, riendo. **

— ¿Es en serio?

—No te veía reír por estar muerto de hambre en años. —Emmett dijo. Bella me miró confundida mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada a Emmett.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, nada—dijo malicioso—. Sólo que una vez Jasper y yo lo retamos a que estuviera ayunas por tres semanas, perdió.

— ¿Y qué te hicieron?—Bella me miró curiosa. Jasper contesto.

—Lo hicimos bailar _Barbie Girl _con una falda hawaiana y unos cocos.

Avergonzado le pedí a Carlisle que continuara.

**Entonces, una mañana, despertándome incómoda y aturdida, no estaba durmiendo bien con mi espalda plana, pero era la única posición que mi pierna permitía. Abrí los ojos para mirarle, ahora como mi primer instinto.**

—Agg, las mañanas en el hospital era horribles. —dijo Alice.

—Dímelo a mí. —Bella dijo.

**Él sabía los signos de mi despertar, y siempre estaba ahí, con su rostro seráfico como mi primera vista del día. Todos los incordios del hospital, las enfermeras poco agradables, el dolor de mis heridas, los lunares llenos de bultos de mi dura cama, se convertían en nada comparados con el regalo de su compañía.**

—Eso es verdad, aunque la espalda sigue doliendo.

—**Buenos días. — su sonrisa era inaguantablemente bella. Menos mal que había quitado el monitor del corazón, por lo que las enfermeras no tendrían que volver para comprobar el repentino pincho de mi pulso. Y entonces me di cuenta de sus ojos, y jadeé. **

— **¿Qué pasa?—frunció el ceño, enseguida volviéndose demasiado preocupado. **

—Tus ojos imbécil—Rosalie dijo

—**Tus ojos…**

Todos se echaron a reír.

—**me estremecí. La última vez que había visto ojos de ese color casi había muerto. Agachó su cabeza, avergonzado, apartando sus iris tintados de borgoña. **

—Maldición, odio los ojos rojos, son tan… aterradores—dije.

—Sí—Emmett contribuyó—, pero en ti se ven patéticos.

Le lancé una almohada.

—**Lo siento, debería haberte alertado.**

**Le miré absorta hasta que finalmente volvió a mirarme, con sus inquietantes ojos granates. **

— ¿Inquietantes? ¿No te pareció mejor "aterradores"?—Rosalie preguntó. Bella se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Estás enfadada?—preguntó, indeciso. Suspiré. **

—**Supongo que estoy bien, mientras fuese la enfermera quien tuviera tantos problemas encontrando mis venas.**

**Hizo un sonido de disgusto y se apartó de mí.**

—**Espero que estés bromeando.**

—No lo estaba.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— **¿Entonces qué?—pregunté.**

—**Alice y yo volcamos la reserva de sangre del hospital—admitió, pareciendo avergonzado—. Fue su culpa: se negó a cazar coyotes o serpientes cascabel.**

— ¡Por supuesto! Ni aunque fueran los últimos animales del zarrapastroso mundo me los comería.

Todos reímos.

**Me reí tontamente, imaginando el disgusto de ella. **

—**Espero que te mantuvieras apartado del O negativo. —intenté sin éxito parecer severa. Miró airadamente, disgustado por mi referencia a esas primeras horas de inquietud, de las que yo no tenía memoria cuando en el hospital se agotó mi tipo de sangre y tuvieron que traer más rápidamente con un helicóptero desde Tucson. **

—**Escogimos AB positivo, por supuesto. **

—Odio la sangre de hospitales, es tan… Agg. Tiene sabor metal… Iugh.

—**Desde luego—concordé—. Esos trabajadores con suerte pueden utilizar la sangre de cualquiera.**

—Y eso estaría muy mal. —Carlisle dijo, volviendo a su pose de médico

**Me frunció el ceño. Él lo consideraba todo parte de mi naturaleza peligrosamente atrayente, y por lo tanto, mi culpa que yo tuviera la sangre más difícil de subministrar.**

—Y no entiendo cómo es posible. —Bella dijo.

—Ese es el fin de a escena perdida dos. ¿Quién leera la siguiente?

—Creo que será mejor mañana, total, es domingo. —Alice dijo. Todos asentimos.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **¡HOLA! Bueno, les dejo este cap. de regalo por mi cumpleaños (si, cumplo 14 xD) espero que les allá gustado.

_¡Nos leemos! _

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	3. De compras con Alice

**Leyendo los capítulos perdidos**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Un día Alice estaba viendo por internet y encuentra una entrada en google "Capítulos perdidos de Crepúsculo". Los Cullen y Bella leen la entrada en internet, ¿qué pasara? Situado después de crepúsculo. VxH. EdwardxBella. Romance, family, humor, drama.

**N/A: **Me alegra que esta historia tenga tan buena aceptación :) Ya casi tengo todos los capítulos listos—que son siete, supongo—, y los estaré editando para saber cómo es cada uno xD Lo que Stephenie Meyer dice en este cap. Es_: _

—_**Reconoceréis partes de este capítulo –pequeños pedazos sobrevivieron y fueron combinados en los que al final fue el Capítulo 20 - "Impaciencia". Este capítulo le reduce las revoluciones a la parte de la cacería de la historia, pero sentí que al editarla, sacrifiqué muchísimo de la personalidad de Alice".**_** Stephenie Meyer **

_**Capítulo 2: **_De compras con Alice.

**Edward's POV**

Ya sé, ya sé, no debería estar así de feliz solo por escuchar un poco de la rara mente de Bella, pero no lo puedo evitar. En la escena perdida anterior descubrí que la mente de Bella era inocente, plagada de dulzura. Y supe entonces que no podría dejar de leer. Lo sé, sueno como un psicópata. Esme tomó la _laptop _de las manos de Alice y leyó:

**Escena perdida 2: **de compras con Alice.

— ¡Sí!—gritó Alice mientras se paraba del sillón y sonreía—, ¡mi momento de gloria!

Todos rodamos los ojos y Esme continuó leyendo:

**El coche era liso, blanco y potente; sus ventanas estaban tintadas de un negro limo. El motor ronroneó como un gran coche mientras nos apresurábamos a través de la oscura noche. Jasper conducía con una mano, despreocupadamente según parecía, pero el poderoso coche voló hacia delante con perfecta precisión.**

—Y así, señores y señoras, es como conduce un vampiro. —Emmett se mofó mientras veía a Bella, quien se ruborizó escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

**Alice se sentó conmigo en el asiento de piel negra. De alguna manera, durante la larga noche, mi cabeza había acabado contra su cuello de granito, sus fríos brazos envolviéndome, su mejilla apoyada en lo alto de mi cabeza. El frente de su fina camisa de algodón estaba frío, húmedo por mis lágrimas. Ahora y entonces, si mi respiración crecía desigual, ella murmuraría de forma calmante; en su veloz y aguda voz, los estímulos sonaban como cantando.**

—Estaba cantando.

Bella sonrió.

**Para mantenerme en calma, me centré en el tacto de su fría piel; era como una conexión física con Edward.**

**Ambos me habían asegurado – cuando me percaté, con pánico, de que todas mis cosas seguían en la furgoneta - que dejarlo atrás era necesario, algo que hacer con el olor. Me dijeron que no me preocupara por las ropas ni el dinero. Trataba de creerles, haciendo un esfuerzo para ignorar lo incómoda que estaba en el equipo de prueba de Rosalie **(N/A: ¿? supongo que se refiere a alguna ropa de Rosalie, un chándal, no sé…).** Era una cosa trivial de la que preocuparse.**

—Obviamente.

**En las llanas carreteras, Jasper nunca condujo el robusto coche a menos de 120 millas por hora. Parecía completamente inconsciente de los límites de velocidad, pero nunca vimos un coche patrulla. Las únicas rupturas en la monotonía de la conducción fueron las dos paradas que hicimos para carburante. Noté perezosa que Jasper fue adentro a pagar a efectivo ambas veces.**

—Sobornar es más fácil en estos tiempos. —Jasper se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

**El amanecer comenzó a abrirse cuando estábamos en alguna parte en el norte de California. Miré con los ojos secos, semi-cerrados, como la luz gris se irradiaba a través del cielo despejado. Estaba exhausta, pero el sueño había desaparecido, mi mente demasiado llena de imágenes perturbadoras como para relajarme en la inconsciencia.**

— ¿Ves? Así es como se trauma un humano.

Le lancé una almohada a Emmett.

**La destrozada expresión de Charlie –el brutal gruñido de Edward, con los dientes al descubierto- la penetrante mirada fija del perseguidor –la expresión triste de Laurent- la mirada muerta en los ojos de Edward después de que él me besara la última vez; como si todavía centellearan frente a mis ojos, mis sentimientos alternando entre el terror y la desesperación.**

**En Sacramento, Alice pidió a Jasper que parara, para conseguirme comida. Pero sacudí mi cabeza cansadamente, y le dije que siguiese conduciendo con voz apagada.**

Abrase más a Bella y ella me sonrió.

**Unas pocas horas después, en un suburbio a las afueras de L.A. (Los Ángeles), Alice le volvió a hablar suavemente, y él salió de la autovía al sonido de mis débiles protestas. Un gran centro comercial era visible desde la autovía, y se dirigió allí, entrando en el estacionamiento, abajo en la planta subterránea para aparcar.**

**- Quédate en el coche- le ordenó a Jasper.**

**- ¿Estás segura?- él sonaba receloso.**

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

¿Quién fue? Obviamente: Emmett.

**- No veo a nadie más por aquí - dijo ella.**

**Él asintió, accediendo. Alice me cogió de la mano y me sacó del coche. Se aferró a mi mano, manteniéndome cerca de ella mientras caminábamos por el oscuro garaje. Ella rodeó el borde del garaje, manteniéndose en las sombras. Aprecié cómo su piel parecía brillar en la luz del sol que se reflejaba de la acera. El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, varios grupos de compradores pasaban, algunos girando la cabeza para vernos pasar cerca.**

—Chismosos. —Alice gruñó.

— ¿Estas segura de que no brillabas?

Alice me guiño.

—Siempre lo hago, metafórica y literalmente.

**Caminamos bajo un puente que cruzaba desde el nivel superior del aparcamiento al segundo local de un gran almacén, siempre manteniéndonos fuera de la luz solar directa.**

**Una vez dentro, bajo las luces fluorescentes del almacén, Alice parecía menos destacada –simplemente una muchacha alarmantemente pálida, pero con oscuros ojos y pelo negro puntiagudo. Estaba segura de que las ojeras bajo mis propios ojos eran más evidentes que las suyas. Todavía captamos la atención de alguno que echó un vistazo en nuestra dirección. Me preguntaba lo que pensaban que veían. La delicada y danzarina Alice, con su llamativo rostro de ángel, vestida de un modo ligero, pálidas prendas que no disminuían lo suficiente su palidez, manteniendo sus manos conmigo, obviamente controlando, mientras yo arrastraba cansadamente mis torpes pies pero costosas ropas, mi agarrotado pelo enrollado en nudos a mi espalda.**

**Alice me condujo inevitablemente a la tienda de alimentos.**

—Agg.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No es tan malo-

**- ¿Qué quieres comer? El olor de las comidas rápidas grasientas dobló mi estómago. Pero la mirada de Alice no dejaba lugar a la persuasión. Pedí sin entusiasmo un bocadillo de pavo.**

—Oh, vamos. ¿No se suponía que eras vegetariana?—Emmett se mofó.

Bella rió.

— ¿Cuándo dije eso?

Nadie contesto.

**- ¿Puedo ir al baño? - pregunté en cuanto nos dirigimos a la cola.**

— ¿Por qué no dijiste 'fila'? ¡Acabas de desvirgar mis oídos!

Creo que ya saben quién lo dijo.

**- Vale - y cambió de dirección, sin soltar mi mano.**

**- Puedo ir sola - La atmósfera banal del genérico centro comercial me hizo sentir lo más normal que había tenido desde nuestro desastroso juego de anoche.**

**- Lo siento, Bella, pero Edward va a leer mi mente cuando esté aquí, y si ve que te he dejado fuera de mi vista durante un minuto…- ella se calmó, no dispuesta a contemplar las horribles consecuencias.**

Me reí.

— ¿Tanto miedo me tienes, Alice?

Ella me sacó la lengua.

—Bipolar. —murmuró antes de pedirla a Esme que continuara.

**Al menos esperó fuera del abarrotado cuarto de baño. Me lavé la cara, así como las manos, ignorando las asustadas miradas de las mujeres de mí alrededor. Traté de peinarme el pelo con los dedos, pero rápidamente me rendí. Alice cogió mi mano de nuevo en la puerta, y volvimos lentamente a la cola de la comida.**

**Yo estaba retrasándome, pero ella no se mostraba impaciente conmigo. Me miraba comer, primero despacio y luego más deprisa a medida que volvía mi apetito. Bebí la soda que ella me compró tan rápido que me dejó por un momento –sin quitarme la vista de encima, claro- para conseguirme otra.**

—Realmente, eso es irritante. —masculló Bella.

Emmett sonrió.

— ¿Ves, Edward? Mi hermanita acaba de decir que dejes de mirarla como idiota cuando come.

—**La comida que tú comes es definitivamente más conveniente—comentó cuando acabé—, pero no parece más divertido.**

—**Me imagino que cazar es más excitante.**

—**No te haces idea. —Centelleó con una amplia sonrisa de brillantes dientes, y varias personas giraron la cabeza en nuestra dirección.**

—Perfecto, Alice—me burlé—. No queremos llamar la atención y es lo primero que haces, ¡genial!

Emmett rió divertido y por consiguiente Jasper también. Carlisle veía la escena con una sonrisa, mientras Rose rodaba los ojos, Bella sonreía ante mi actitud y Esme continuó leyendo:

**Tras tirar nuestra basura, me condujo por lo anchos pasillos del centro comercial, sus ojos reluciendo aquí y allá ante algo que ella quería, acarreándome junto a ella en cada parada. Se detuvo por un momento ante una cara boutique para comprar tres pares de gafas de sol, dos de mujer y uno de hombre. Noté la mirada del vendedor hacia ella con una nueva expresión cuando ella le entregó una inusual y pulcra tarjeta de crédito con líneas doradas cruzándola. Encontró una tienda de accesorios donde tomó un cepillo y gomas del pelo.**

—Que, por cierto, estaban horribles.

**Pero en realidad no dejó los negocios hasta que me introdujo en el tipo de tiendas que yo nunca frecuentaba, porque el precio de un par de calcetines estaba fuera de mi alcance.**

**- Tienes aproximadamente una talla 2 - Era una declaración, no una pregunta.**

—Obviamente.

**Me utilizó como una mula de carga, lastrándome con una escalonada cantidad de ropa. Aquí y allí podía verla alcanzando una talla extra-pequeña cuando escogía algo para ella misma. Las prendas que seleccionaba para sí misma eran todas en materiales ligeros, pero con longitud o largas hasta el suelo, diseñadas para cubrir el máximo posible de su piel. Un sombrero negro de paja de ala ancha coronó la montaña de ropas.**

Alice se estremeció.

—Nunca, nunca de los jamases vuelvan a decir o pensar siquiera en eso. —amenazó cuando Emmett estuvo a punto de abrir la boca. Reí internamente mientras veía como se encogía en la silla. Una Alice amenazante era casi igual que una Alice alegre.

**La dependienta tuvo una reacción similar ante la inusual tarjeta de crédito, volviéndose más servicial, y llamando a Alice "señorita". Aunque el nombre que pronunció era desacostumbrado. Una vez de nuevo fuera del centro comercial, con nuestros brazos cargados de bolsas, de las cuales ella cargaba la parte de un león, le pregunté sobre ello.**

**- ¿Qué te llamó?**

**- Esa tarjeta de crédito dice Rachel Lee. Vamos a ser muy cuidadosos para no dejar ningún tipo de pista para el rastreador.**

— ¿Rachel Lee? ¿No se te ocurrió un nombre mejor? ¿Cómo….Samanta?

Alice negó.

—Edward, ese nombre es horrible.

—Solo quieres recordarme que hay algo demasiado malo con Rachel. —dije a la defensa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre 'Rachel'?—Bella preguntó.

—Oh, créeme, no quieres saberlo.

**Vayamos a cambiarte. Pensé sobre ello cuando ella me llevó de vuelta a los aseos, poniéndome en el recinto para minusválidos de modo que tuviera sitio para moverme. La escuché rebuscando en las bolsas, para finalmente pasarme un ligero vestido azul de algodón por encima de la puerta. **

—Sí, lo tuve en una visión.

**Agradecida me quité los vaqueros muy largos y muy ajustados de Rosalie, di un tirón a la blusa que me envolvía en todos los lugares erróneos, y se los arrojé por encima de la puerta. Me sorprendió pasándome un par de suaves sandalias de piel por debajo de la puerta – ¿cuándo las había adquirido? –. El vestido me sentaba asombrosamente bien, el costoso corte evidente en la manera en que encajaba a mí alrededor**

**En cuanto dejé el recinto noté que estaba tirando las ropas de Rosalie a la papelera.**

— ¡Demonios! ¿Fue el conjunto que use esa vez?—Rosalie preguntó.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No lo ibas a volver a usar, de todos modos.

**- Guarda tus zapatillas de deporte - dijo. Las puse arriba de una de las bolsas.**

**Volvimos al garaje. Alice logró menos miradas esta vez; estaba tan cubierta por bolsas que su piel era apenas visible. Jasper estaba esperando. Se deslizó fuera del coche ante nuestro acercamiento –el maletero estaba abierto. Mientras alcanzaba primero mis bolsas, echó a Alice una mirada sarcástica**

— ¿Cuántas veces haces eso?—sonrió Rose.

—Te está queriendo decir muy sutilmente que eso no te queda. —Emmett continuó.

**- Sabía que debía haber ido - murmuró.**

**- Sí - reconoció ella - te habrían apreciado en el baño de mujeres.**

**Él no respondió.**

—Error. No debí haber dicho eso—Alice se corrigió—. Debí haber dicho: "Te habrían violado en el baño de mujeres".

Todos reímos.

**Alice removió rápidamente entre sus bolsas antes de ponerlas en el maletero. Le pasó a Jasper un par de gafas de sol, poniéndose ella otro par. Me pasó el tercer par, y el cepillo del pelo. Y sacó una camisa larga, fina, negra transparente, poniéndosela encima de su camiseta, dejándola abierta.**

**Por último, añadió el sombrero de paja. En ella, el improvisado traje parecía corresponder a una pista de aterrizaje. Ella agarró un puñado más de ropas y, envolviéndolas en una bola, abrió la puerta trasera e hizo una almohada sobre el asiento.**

—No es que me quejé, pero fue el peor viaje en el que allá estado. —Bella dijo.

Todos nos echamos a reír cuando Alice dijo:

—Ni siquiera porque iba yo.

**- Necesitas dormir ya - ordenó firmemente.**

**Avancé despacio y obedientemente en el asiento, posando mi cabeza al instante, acurrucándome en mi lado. Estaba medio dormida cuando el coche arrancó.**

**- No deberías haberme comprado todas estas cosas - mascullé.**

**- No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Duerme - Su voz era reposada.**

**- Gracias - suspiré, y caí en un incómodo sueño.**

—En un muy incómodo sueño. Realmente no quiero volver a dormir en coche, sentí como si una manada de elefantes se me hubiera pasado encima.

**Fue el dolor de dormir en una posición apretada lo que me despertó. Estaba todavía exhausta, pero de repente estaba nerviosa en cuanto recordé dónde estaba. **

— Sííííííííííí

El grito de Alice hizo que Carlisle parara.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó. Alice me cerró su mente y yo le fruncí el ceño mientras Carlisle volvía a leer.

**Me senté para ver el Valle del Sol fuera, delante de mí; la extensión amplia, llana, de tejados, palmeras, autopistas, niebla tóxica y piscinas, abrazada por los peñascos pequeños y rocosos que llamamos montañas. Estuve sorprendida de no sentir ninguna sensación de alivio, sólo una añoranza fastidiosa de los cielos lluviosos y los espacios verdes del lugar que para mí significa Edward. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando hacer retroceder el inicio de desesperación que amenazaba con abrumarme.**

**Jasper y Alice estaban hablando; conocedores, estoy segura, de que estaba consciente de nuevo, pero no dieron ninguna señal de ello. Sus veloces y suaves voces, una grave, una aguda, enlazándose musicalmente a mí alrededor. Deduje que estaban discutiendo dónde permanecer.**

— ¿Así se oye para los humanos?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba prestando mucha atención.

**- Bella - Alice se dirigió a mí casualmente, como si ya fuera parte de la conversación - ¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto?**

**- Sigue por la I-10 - dije automáticamente - pasaremos justo por él. Pensé por un momento, mi cerebro todavía confuso por el sueño.**

**- ¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? - pregunté.**

**- No, pero es mejor estar cerca, por si acaso - Abrió su teléfono móvil, y por lo visto llamó a información. Hablaba más despacio de lo habitual, preguntando por hoteles cerca del aeropuerto, de acuerdo con una sugerencia, luego esperando mientras era puesta en contacto. Hizo reservas para una semana bajo el nombre de Christian Bower, recitando a toda prisa un número de tarjeta de crédito sin siquiera mirarlo. La escuché repitiendo direcciones por el bien del operador; estoy segura de que ella no necesitaba ayuda con su memoria.**

**La vista del teléfono me había recordado mis responsabilidades.**

**- Alice - dije cuando ella acabó - Necesito llamar a mi padre - Mi voz era seria. Ella me pasó el teléfono.**

**Era a última hora de la tarde; estaba deseando que él estuviera en el trabajo. Pero respondió al primer tono. Me abatí, imaginando su ansiosa cara por el teléfono.**

**- ¿Papá? - dije vacilante.**

**- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás, cariño? - la fuerte revelación llenó su voz.**

**- Estoy en la carretera - No era necesario hacerle saber que yo había hecho un recorrido de 3 días durante la noche.**

**- Bella, tienes que dar la vuelta.**

**- Necesito ir a casa.**

**- Cariño, hablemos de esto. No necesitas irte sólo por un chico - Podría decir que él estaba siendo muy cuidadoso.**

**- Papá, dame una semana. Necesito pensarme las cosas, y luego decidiré si vuelvo. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo? - Mi voz tembló levemente - te quiero, papá. Sea lo que sea lo que decida, te veré pronto. Lo prometo.**

**- De acuerdo, Bella - Su voz era resignada - Llámame cuando llegues a Phoenix.**

**- Te llamaré desde casa, papá. Adiós.**

**- Adiós, Bella - Vaciló antes de colgar.**

**Por lo menos estaba de buenas con Charlie de nuevo, pensé mientras devolvía el teléfono a Alice. Ella me observaba atentamente, quizás esperando por otro bajón emocional. Pero yo sólo estaba muy cansada.**

**La familiar ciudad voló por mi oscura ventanilla. El tráfico era ligero. Transitamos rápidamente por el centro de la ciudad y luego viramos alrededor de la parte norte de Sky Harbour International, girando al sur en Temple. Sólo en el otro lado del húmedo cauce del Río Sal, a una milla o así del aeropuerto, Jasper salió ante la orden de Alice. Ella le dirigió fácilmente a través de las superficiales calles a la entrada del aeropuerto Hilton.**

**Yo había estado pensado en el Motel 6, pero estaba segura de que ellos se cepillarían cualquier preocupación por el dinero. Aparentaban tener una reserva sin fin.**

**Entramos en el aparcamiento bajo la sombra de un gran toldo, y dos botones se colocaron rápidamente al lado del impresionante automóvil. Jasper y Alice bajaron del coche, pareciéndose mucho a estrellas del cine con sus oscuras gafas. Yo bajé torpemente, rígida por las largas horas en el coche, sintiéndolo acogedor. Jasper abrió el maletero, y el solícito personal rápidamente colocó nuestras bolsas de la compra en un carrito. Estaban demasiado bien entrenados como para mostrar ninguna mirada sorprendida ante nuestra carencia de un verdadero equipaje.**

**El coche había estado muy fresco en su oscuro interior; andando por la tarde de Phoenix, hasta en la sombra, era como pegar mi cabeza dentro de un horno de asar. Por primera vez en ese día, me sentí en casa.**

— ¿Sentir como si estuvieras en un horno es como "Estar en casa"?—Le pregunté a Bella, interesado. Esta se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Phoenix, todo mi vida, ya sabes.

**Jasper cruzó en un paso con seguridad por el vestíbulo vacío. Alice se mantuvo con cuidado a mi lado, los botones tras nosotros llevando con impaciencia nuestras cosas. Jasper se acercó al escritorio con su aire inconscientemente majestuoso.**

**- Bower - fue todo lo que dijo a la aparentemente profesional recepcionista. **

—No era nada profesional, debiste haber visto sus sentimientos… Agg. —Jasper se estremeció.

**Ella rápidamente procesó la información, con sólo un mínimo vistazo hacia el ídolo de pelo dorado delante de él traicionando su cuidadosa eficiencia.**

**Fuimos conducidos rápidamente a nuestra gran suite. Sabía que los dos dormitorios eran por mera apariencia. Los botones descargaron eficientemente nuestras bolsas mientras me sentaba cansadamente en el sofá y Alice danzaba a examinar otros espacios. Jasper les dio la mano cuando se iban, y la mirada que intercambiaron en su salida hacia la puerta era más que satisfecha; era complacida. Luego estuvimos solos.**

**Jasper fue a las ventanas, cerrando los dos niveles de cortinas con seguridad. Alice apareció y dejó caer un menú de servicio de habitaciones en mi regazo.**

**- Pide algo - aconsejó.**

**- Estoy bien - dije sin entusiasmo.**

**Me lanzó una oscura mirada, y recuperó el menú. Quejándose de algo acerca de Edward, levantó el teléfono.**

**- Alice, de verdad - comencé, pero me miró en silencio. Apoyé mi cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá y cerré los ojos.**

**Una llamada en la puerta me despertó. Salté tan rápido que me deslicé por la derecha del sofá al suelo y me golpeé la frente contra la mesa de centro.**

**-Ouch - dije, aturdida, acariciándome la cabeza.**

**Escuché a Jasper reírse una vez, y levanté la vista para verle tapándose la boca, intentando ahogar el resto de su diversión. Alice llegó a la puerta, presionando sus labios firmemente, los bordes de su boca estirándose.**

**Me ruboricé y me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mis manos. Era mi comida; el olor de carne roja, queso, ajo y patatas arremolinándose de manera atractiva a mi alrededor. Alice llevó la bandeja tan hábilmente como si hubiera sido camarera durante años, y la colocó en la mesa ante mis rodillas.**

**- Necesitas proteínas - explicó, levantando la plateada tapa semiesférica para mostrar un gran filete y una decorativa escultura de patata**

**-Edward no estará contento contigo si tu sangre huele anémica cuando él esté aquí**

**- Estaba segura de que estaba bromeando.**

**Ahora que podía oler la comida estaba hambrienta de nuevo. Comí veloz, sintiendo volver mi energía en cuanto los azúcares llegaron a mi torrente sanguíneo. Alice y Jasper me ignoraban, viendo las noticias y hablando tan rápida y calladamente que no pude entender ni una palabra.**

**Un segundo golpe sonó en la puerta.**

**Salté sobre mis pies, evitando por poco otro accidente con la medio vacía bandeja en la mesa de centro.**

**- Bella, necesitas calmarte - dijo Jasper, mientras Alice respondía a la puerta. Un miembro del personal de limpieza le dio una pequeña bolsa con el logotipo del Milton y se fue rápidamente. Alice lo trajo y me lo entregó. Lo abrí para encontrar un cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, y todas las demás cosas críticas que me había dejado en mi camioneta. Las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos.**

**- Sois tan amables conmigo…- miré a Alice y luego a Jasper, agobiada.**

**Había notado que Jasper era normalmente el más cuidadoso en mantener las distancias conmigo, de modo que me sorprendió cuando vino a mi lado y colocó su mano en mi hombro.**

**- Ahora eres parte del clan - bromeó, sonriendo calurosamente. De repente sentí un pesado agotamiento fluyendo por mi cuerpo; mis párpados eran de alguna manera demasiado pesados para mantenerse abiertos.**

—Ya sabes, hacerme sentir como si estuviera a punto de entrar en coma no es lo mejor. —Bella dijo mirando a Jasper con burla.

**- Muy sutil, Jasper - escuché a Alice decir en tono sarcástico.**

—Lo dije, eso no te queda, Jasper. —Emmett bromeó.

**Sus fríos y delgados brazos resbalaron bajo mis rodillas y a mis espaldas. Ella me levantó, pero yo estaba dormida antes de que me depositara en la cama.**

**Era muy temprano cuando me desperté. Había dormido bien, sin sueños, y estaba más alerta de lo que solía estar al despertar. Estaba oscuro, pero había destellos azulados de luz proviniendo desde debajo de la puerta. Alcancé el lado de la cama, intentando encontrar una lámpara en la mesilla de noche. Una luz apareció sobre mi cabeza, resoplé, y Alice estaba allí, arrodillándose a mi lado en la cama, su mano en la lámpara que fue insensatamente montada sobre la cabecera.**

**- Lo siento - dijo mientras yo me desplomaba de alivio hacia atrás, sobre la almohada**

—Necesitas un respiro.

**- Jasper tiene razón - continuó - necesitas relajarte.**

**- Bien, no le digas eso a él - me quejé - Si él intenta relajarme más, entraré en coma.**

**Se rió tontamente.**

**- Lo has advertido, ¿eh?**

**- Si él me golpeara la cabeza con un sartén habría sido menos obvio.**

**- Necesitabas dormir - Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo todavía.**

**- Y ahora necesito una ducha, ¡hala! - Me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba el ligero vestido azul, el cual estaba más arrugado de lo que tenía derecho a estar. Mi boca sabía turbia.**

**- Creo que vas a tener una magulladura en la frente- mencionó mientras me dirigía al baño.**

—Ese día estaba preocupada—dijo Alice—, por un momento perdí las visiones y me asusté.

Todos nos miramos confundidos.

**Después de haberme aseado, me sentí mucho mejor. Me puse las prendas que Alice dejó para mí en la cama, una camisa verde militar que parecía estar hecha de seda, y pantalones cortos marrones de lino. Me sentí culpable, ya que mis nuevas cosas eran mucho más agradables que cualquiera de las prendas que había dejado atrás.**

**Fue agradable hacer algo por fin con mi pelo; los champús del hotel eran de una marca de buena calidad y mi pelo resplandeció de nuevo. Me tomé mi tiempo en secarlo con perfecta rectitud. Tuve el presentimiento de que no haríamos gran cosa hoy. Una estrecha inspección en el espejo reveló una sombra oscureciendo mi frente. Fabuloso.**

**Cuando al fin aparecí, la luz brillaba al máximo alrededor de los bordes de las gruesas cortinas. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando fija y pacientemente la televisión, con el sonido casi apagado. Había una nueva bandeja de comida en la mesa.**

**- Come - dijo Alice, señalándola firmemente.**

—Tenía problemas. Ese lugar apestaba.

— Yo no olí nada.

—Apestaba a comida.

**Me senté obediente en el suelo, y comí sin sentir la comida. No me gustaba la expresión de ninguna de sus caras. Estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, ni siquiera cuando echaban anuncios. Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto. Alice miró hacia abajo ahora, observando con mirada disgustada la bandeja todavía llena.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Alice? - pregunté dócilmente.**

**- Todo va bien - Me miró con ojos abiertos y sinceros que no me creí ni por un segundo.**

—Demonios, debería dejar de hacer eso.

—Sí, Alice—Emmett dijo—. Esa expresión de "nunca eh roto un plato" no te queda para nada.

**- Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? - Esperaremos a que Carlisle llame.**

**- ¿Y no debería haber llamado ya? - Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Alice revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvió a mirarme.**

**- ¿Qué significa eso? - me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla - ¿qué quieres decir con que no han llamado?**

**- Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir - Pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.**

—Ya sabes—Bella dijo—, Charlie una vez me dijo: "Si todo va bien, preocúpate".

—Que buenos consejos te da el jefe Swan. —Emmett bromeó.

**- Bella - dijo Jasper con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora - no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.**

**- ¿Crees que es por eso por lo que estoy preocupada? - pregunté con incredulidad.**

**- ¿Entonces por qué? - Él estaba también confundido.**

—Realmente, nunca te entenderé, Bella— Jasper le sonrió. Desde que habíamos venido de Phoenix ellos se habían hecho un poco menos distantes, pero tampoco demasiado amigos porque Jasper aún tenía sus dudas.

**Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no podía saber las razones que las motivaba. **

—**Ya oíste a Laurent - mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba segura de que podía oírme, sin duda - Dijo que James era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward...—Tragué saliva — Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Rosalie o Esme... - hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria - ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros debería arriesgarse por mí...**

**- Bella, Bella, para... - me interrumpió Jasper, sus palabras fluyendo rápidamente - Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! - me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado - Nuestra familia es fuerte. Nuestro único temor es perderte.**

**- Pero ¿por qué...? - Alice me interrumpió esta vez, tocándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.**

—Ohm, ¡ahí viene la parte fraternal!—Alice saltó en el sillón. Todos la miramos confundidos a excepción de Bella y Jasper.

**- Edward lleva solo casi un siglo. Ahora te ha encontrado, y nuestra familia está completa. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarle a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde?**

**La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, sabía que no podía confiar en mis sentimientos con Jasper.**

Esme dio un gran suspiró antes de decir:

—Ese es el final de la escena perdida dos, ¿quién quiere leer la siguiente?

Carlisle alzó la mano.

—Yo mismo.

Esme le pasó la _Laptop._

**Escena perdida 3: Problemas…**

_CONTINUARÁ…._


End file.
